The Heart of Alabama
by MarieVance
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been best friends since they were kids. Bella of course has always loved Jasper but never wanted to lose her bff. What happens when we grow up, go to college, and start our own lives. Will everyone still be together? Or will Location ruin everything? JXB Pairing along with EmXR,EdXA. rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Still fixing the story so it all fits together better so bare with me.**

**I own nothing! You all know who does.**

**This is my first fan fic so hope you like.**

**This is rated M for reasons. cursing, sexual content, drug use, and anything else that happens to pop up.**

**thanx, R & R and let me know what you think.**

* * *

My name is Bella but everyone calls me "B" or "Bells". I just started my third year at UAB. My 21st birthday is coming up this weekend but that's not where our story starts. First off you need to know the basics. I was born and raised in a small town in South Alabama. My best friends include Jasper Whitlock, his cousins Rosalie Hale and Peter and Kate Whitlock, my cousins Emmett McCarty and Garrett Denali, and our friends, Mary Alice Brandon, her brother Rilye, and Edward Cullen and his sister Bree, and their cousin Charlotte. We've all known each other since we could remember. Every one of our memories had each of us in them, except well maybe intimate relationships, but even then we all still knew and picked on one another about it. Jasper was my first love but I never told him. Emmett fell in love the very first time he met Rosalie at my house when Jasper brought her over to visit after her parents had died. Alice and Edward were always inseparable, being each other's best friend and strong tower. That's what I wanted, a lover who was both my best friend and strong tower, and Jasper was just that for me and he didn't even know it.

Emmett and Rose, along with Edward and Alice, had been going together since Jr high school. We all had a bet that Em and Rose would end up Prego first, but it was Jasper who won the bet our senior year when Alice found out she was expecting. She lost the baby before her second trimester started. It was a sad time for all of us and we learned from it kept moving forwards. It came and went so fast the next thing we knew everyone was going off to college. Garrett, Em and Rose went to Auburn, Alice and Edward went up north for med school while Kate went to Julliard. Jasper went to Alabama and Peter and Charlotte and I went to UAB along with Rilye and Bree.

Up till this past summer, I had been pinning away my feelings for Jasper. He was, is, and always will be my best friend. We have been there for each other since the first day his family moved in next door. I remember the first day I laid eyes on him. Blonde curls and stunning blue eyes, made me melt every time. Everyone always wanted to know why we never hooked up, I always said, "We are free thinking individuals. Just because me and Jasper are the odd men out doesn't mean we have to be shackin' it up like y'all do."

"Hey B! I'd rather be shackin' up with my Rosie than not." Emmett protested.

"Em, I was just sayin' ok? Besides Jax is my best friend, I don't want to ruin that ya know?" I said to Emmett. He nodded at me in understanding. Emmett has always been my big brother not so much a cousin. I guess that's why it would make sense to him that Jax and I would hookup. Rosalie and Jasper were always mistaken for twins instead of cousins. They were very close. Rose saw Jasper's parents as her own since her parents died when we were kids. That's when Rose and I became best of friends.

Other than Jasper, Rose was my "Ride or Die". We did everything together, whether it was girly stuff or out roughin' it with the boys. Where I was simple, for the most part, Rose was anything but simple. She was beautiful, blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes that would change to violet, depending on her mood, curves and legs that went on for miles. We all tried to talk her in to going in to modeling but she wouldn't have any of it. "I want to be a Vet. Why can't you guys just understand that?" she had asked once and that was pretty much the last time we ever bugged her about modeling.

Because everyone was so intertwined with each other, where you found one person another one wasn't that far behind. Jasper and Rosalie would come over to my house practically every day. I didn't mind, I got to hang out with my favorite people. Emmett lived with dad and me since his dad was overseas and Emmett didn't want to leave the states and mainly Rose. I didn't want Emmett to leave either, he's always been my rock to keep me strong and feel good about myself. And for that I will always be grateful to that big ole teddy bear.

BUZZZZZZ…BUZZZZZZ…BUZZZZZZ

Coming out of my haze, I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?"

"Just callin' to see how that history paper was comin'." He asked.

"Uh, yeah its coming I guess." I said.

"Yeah right, you don't sound to convincing."

"I got lost in thought for a good minute there before you called is all."

"Huh, sure sure." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, uh…" he was nervous about something.

I thought we had gotten past the awkward stage? "Spit it out Jax. What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything later, seein' as it is Friday night and all."

"Jax, you know I like never go out specially on the weekends. And besides what would it matter." I was teasing him now.

"Well I just might be in the good ole town of Birmingham, going to see this really amazing female."

Was he serious? Did he know someone else here at the college? Would he come by to see me or would he be too busy? He took my apprehensive silence as a warning sign going off in my head.

"Bella, Babe. I'm coming to see you, my beautiful best friend."

Ah there we go again with the friend zone shit. I wanted a blunt… no I needed one. I wanted to wrap this phone call up so he wouldn't be able to tell I was upset.

"Well Jax, I'll be here at my apartment. Text me when you get here. K?" I said in a rush.

"Ok B, I will. You want me to pick something up to eat?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. How bout Mexican?"

"You want your fav?"

"Of course! Do you have to ask?" I was laughing at our banter back and forth.

"Haha. Ok ok I got cha. See you in 15. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone with a loud sigh. Looking down at the half written history paper, I decided to take a break and get ready for Jasper. I jumped in the shower real quick. Before I went to get dressed, I straightened my living room and kitchen. Now was a good a time as any to roll a blunt and smoke before jasper got here. Sitting at my breakfast nook, I opened my little wooden box and pulled out my supplies. I got up and split the blunt over the trash can. Sitting back down, I licked the rillo and started adding already broken up weed to it. After rolling the blunt, I went into my walk-in closet and put on my Bob Marley half shirt with a black tank up underneath, matched with dark wash denim jeans and my purple chucks. I grabbed my lighter off my dresser and lit the blunt. After taking a couple drags I walked to my bathroom mirror to part my hair the way I wanted and decided to let my hair air dry. I do have to say I absolutely love my hair. One of my better features. Long smooth dark brown curls that cascaded down my back, stopping right above my waste. After I was finished with my hair, I decided to put a little eyeliner and mascara on. Didn't hurt to look good even if it didn't matter. I curled up on my couch and took a couple more hits before putting out the other half of the blunt. Twenty minutes after Jasper had called, I got a text message the same time a knock came at the door.

I opened the door to let Jasper in. His hands were full so I helped with some of the bags he had after a quick hello.

"Is that Marijuana I smell, Ms. Swan?" he was picking on me like always.

"Shut up! You know it is and you know I will share, but only with you." I laughed at him

"You're gonna let me proof read your paper right?" he said with a snicker.

"Maybe, depends on whether or not I finish it while you're in town." I said as I readied plates and napkins and silverware for our dinner.

"Bella."

"Yes, Jax?" I questioned him. He never used my name unless he had something on his mind or he was in serious mode. I sure hope it wasn't about the pot. Yeah I know it's illegal but not everywhere and it has really good medical uses. Edward and Alice could go on and on about that.

"Comer here babe, please. Just for a second. I haven't seen you, it feels like forever." He walked towards me with his arms out.

I had to do everything not to run and jump in his arms. Once we reached each other he hugged me in a tight embrace. In that moment, everything was perfect. I could stay in his arms forever and I would be perfectly happy with that. He looked down at me with this strange serious look in his eyes. I didn't know this look and I knew all of Jaspers faces and gestures, as he knew mine. But this look, it was different. It spoke volumes to me, yet I still couldn't place it.

He smiled, "What are you thinkin' about. I can see the little wheels in your head turning with smoke coming out of your ears." Then he snickered at me.

I lifted my head up off his chest and looked into his eyes trying to get one more read, and yet still nothing. I had no clue. "Well, Jax. I have to say I know everything about you…" He interrupted me.

"As I know everything about you." He smirked.

"Let me finish…thank you. As I was saying Jax, I know everything about you but, I'm confused as to that look in your eyes. I can't place it."

He gave me a hearty laugh before saying, "Oh my beautiful Swan. How can you be so blind?"

* * *

** well guys that was the first chapter sorry if it wasnt long enough and i know it was kinda all over the place but needed to start somewhere.**

**guidance and wisdom is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thank you soo much for the views and interests and the reviews! I'm shocked to say the least.**

**Sorry for the cliffy, it just seemed a good place to stop. ;)  
R&R Please and thank you!  
I own nothing but my own name!**

* * *

_I lifted my head up off his chest and looked into his eyes trying to get one more read, and yet still nothing. I had no clue. "Well, Jax. I have to say I know everything about you…" He interrupted me._

_"As I know everything about you." He smirked._

_"Let me finish…thank you. As I was saying Jax, I know everything about you but, I'm confused as to that look in your eyes. I can't place it."_

_He gave me a hearty laugh before saying, "Oh my beautiful Swan. How can you be so blind?_"

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV

Blind? What did he mean blind? Seeing the confusion on my face, Jasper changed the subject.

"Let's eat before it gets cold, Bells." he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

As I made our plates with the various Mexican dishes Jasper had bought, he fixed glasses of sweet tea for us. Jasper took a big swig of the sweet tea.

"Mmm Bells, I've missed your sweet tea. Amazing as always!"

I blushed and replied with a smile, "Thank you kind Sir."

Jasper couldn't help but laugh, "You're welcome my Lady."

We always seem to speak to each other like we were from another time and place. I didn't mind, I loved it. I guess that's why Jasper and I have always gotten along so well, we both loved history. We were so much a like yet so very different. We complimented each other very well, that's why he was my #1 BFF. Don't get me wrong, Rose is my BFF as well…just a girl can't help how her heart feels. Jasper got a full ride to go to Alabama University to play soccer. I was so proud of him when he told me and still am to this day. Soccer did that man good. Jasper was athletic to say the least. All thru high school he was on the track team and was the Captain for our Jr and Varsity Soccer teams. Go Wildcats!

**_Flashback_**

_"Bella. Bella? Oh where oh where can my Bella be?" I could hear Jasper looking for me down stairs._

_"I'm up here Jax." I yelled down to him._

_He ran up the stairs taking two at a time. "Bells, guess what?!"_

_I was sick today so I was in bed looking like a hot mess. I rolled over to look at him. He was wearing his blue wildcat gym shorts and a white soccer shirt from school. He was all out of breath and excited. He turned me on. Oh not this again I thought to myself trying to gain some control._

_"What is it Jax? What's got you all excited and jumpin thru loops?" Even though I was sick I couldn't help but pick up on Jasper's excitement. Hell it made me get antsy and excited too._

_"Oh B, you'll never believe it. I got a full scholarship to go to Alabama and play soccer for them!"_

_I flew up off the bed on to Jasper, "Oh my god, are you serious?! I can't believe it. I'm soo proud of you Jasper. I Lo… I knew you could do it." I started to get really light headed, which made me almost forget I almost just told Jasper I loved him loved him. Jasper held on to me tight and laid me down in my bed. I asked him to lay with me till I felt better which he did._

_Quietly, almost to quiet, I heard him say, "I love you too, Bella." And with that I was asleep._

_When I woke up two hours later, Jasper was nowhere to be seen upstairs. I figure he went home till I heard Charlie ask someone to bring him a beer. I smiled at that. It always seemed my dad liked Jasper and Jax, well he loved my dad._

**_Flashback End_**

Bella POV

"Bells, wake up. I think you left me there for a second."

"Sorry, I did. Ha-ha… I was just thinkin' about Charlie. I need to call him; I guess I will sometime this weekend."

"Yeah? He'd like that ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." I thought about my dad another moment.

"I've just been really busy trying to adjust to being a junior, with my class load and studying, and I also started back working at Barnes and Noble. And on top of that, I have my house to keep clean every day; with the dishes, the laundry, the floors, and what not.

"Whoa there Swan, sounds like you need to slow your roll."

"Yeah, I know." I said once again.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. I knew he was right. He seemed to always be right.

Jasper gave me a jaw dropping smile.

"It's started to um; it's started to slow down some. So uh, that's a good thing ya know?" I said nervously, trying not to let Jasper know how he affected me.

Oh but he did notice. Giving me another one of his smiles, he laid on the charm. " Ms. Swan, I do declare that we spend the weekend together so you can learn to relax some."

There was a hidden message in what he said. It made me nervous for a split second, but excited at the same time. It had been too long since just he and I spent any time together. This past summer as a matter of fact; which is when our friendship, I guess you could say, changed. Jasper had started flirting with me when we got home for summer. At first I was in shock and denial. Rosalie had told me to just go with it and to quit doubting everything including myself. She had been right. Jasper and I grew even closer to each other than we ever were. I was smitten with him, but I've learned to deal with it the older I got. He shared things with me that were so intimate; I don't think he'd ever told anyone not even Em or Rose. Ah last summer was amazing.

I had done it again, got lost in my own mind. We finished eating in silence while watching TV. The silence was not uncomfortable, it was nice and peaceful. I went to clean up our mess and Jasper stopped me.

"Hey, I'll get the dishes. You, get that." He pointed to the ash tray.

Always Jasper to be the first one who wants to smoke after eating. He was the first person I ever smoked with. No, he didn't pressure me in to it either. When we were 18, we both decided to 'experiment' what it was like to get 'high'.

**_Flashback_**

_"Okay Jax, what do you want to do first on the list?"_

_'The List' was something we had made thru our childhood and teenage years. The List consisted of the things we wanted to try but wanted to be responsible about it; so it was a stipulation, or promise, we would wait till we were both 18 and graduated from high school._

_"Well, I was actually kind of thinking about sampling some pot!" Jasper smiled at me._

_I giggled, "actually me too! I heard it helps stress. I have been stressing so much. Trying to get ready for college and Charlie has been driving me up a wall."_

_He laughed, "Ha! OK. I'll help you with Charlie and do you want to smoke tonight?"_

_"I guess…I don't have anything better to do but hang out with my best friends!"_

_"Bella, can it just be me and you tonight?" He asked shyly._

_Whoa, where was confident, strong, mr. athlete Jasper at?_

_"Yeah, of course Jax. I'd love that." His face lit up._

_"OK. Do you want to come with me to go get it?"_

_"Yeah, sure." Pause. "Jax, do you even know where to get it?"_

_"HaHa. Yes, Bella. I am part of the Athletic Department, a.k.a. I'm around every social group possible. You know Peter and Charlotte smoke on occasion, so I can get it no problem. Plus I heard their dealer, Maria, likes me so I might get the hook up." He winked at me._

_I knew he was being playful, but it hurt at the same time. No way would I let him know that._

**_Flashback End_**

I picked the half of blunt up and lit it while Jasper finished up the dishes. As he walked back to the couch, I held out the smoking substance.

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do." He smiled, falling into the couch and began smoking.

"Bella, thank you. I honestly cannot remember the last time I smoked." He passed it back to me.

"Jax really? How long have we been smoking together? I would never deny you anything." There was a double meaning in that but I hoped that Jasper didn't pick up on it.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you." Jasper said looking into my eyes as if it pained him now that he thought about it.

"What is it Jax? You know you can tell me anything." I stated, starting to get nervous.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long I hit some road blocks and life happened**

**Let me know what u think he should tell her!**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys im really sorry i havent posted but ive been working on the story. i didnt really write it out or anything i just wrote so im working on it im also adding more characters and its all complex and everyone is tied to someone else lol i just want it to be good so that yall will enjoy it.

thanx again!


End file.
